¿Te ha quedado claro?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: No había nada mejor que declararse, especialmente si era de esa manera.


A petición de adrySOE, adapté el último capítulo del manga de Akatsuki no Yona a Skip Beat, así que si no están al tanto del manga, esto será un gran spoiler.

Skip Beat y Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Te ha quedado claro?**

Kotonami Kanae tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y eso que había dormido perfectamente bien y apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, pero ¿qué fue lo que provocó aquél dolor? Bueno, pues su gran y querida amiga, compañera de la maldición rosa, Mogami Kyoko. Con la última revelación que su amiga le había confiado, ya estaba completamente segura que estaba totalmente enamorada de Tsuruga Ren aunque ella no se lo haya dicho directamente.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que Tsuruga-san está enamorado de Morizumi Kimiko y que tú le dijiste que no tenía por qué cuidarte porque ella se enojaría?

La chica asintió.

En verdad que su amiga era una lenta. Totalmente lenta. Pero, ¿qué más podía esperarse de la miembro número 1 de la sección Love me?

—Kyoko, déjame explicarte algo. Dudo mucho que Tsuruga-san quiera dejar de cuidarte. ¡Espera!—la detuvo antes de que pusiera alguna objeción—ya sé que es lo que me vas a decir, así que ahórratelo. Mejor dime, ¿qué fue lo que él te dijo?

—Solo que si es así cómo yo me sentía estaba bien y se fue sin decir nada más—la expresión en el rostro de Kyoko, le dolía también a su amiga, pero ¡qué tan densa podía ser para llegar a esas conclusiones!

—No así debiste decir las cosas, además estás sacando conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, ¿por qué no lo hablaste directamente? Solo tenías que decirle que agradecías su apoyo, pero que entendía si en ocasiones él estaba ocupado con otros compromisos. Así hubiera sido una manera más sutil y no hubieras dañado sus sentimientos. Fue como si le dijeras que no lo necesitas.

— ¡Yo no quise decir eso!

—Entonces explícaselo.

Su amiga del alma tenía razón. No debió decirle de repente a su sempai que ella estaba bien sin él y que podía enfocar su atención en cualquier persona que él quisiera.

Así que, cuando se encontró con el actor esa misma tarde, se acercó para poder arreglar el malentendido.

—Tsuruga-san…—lo llamó. Él detuvo su andar al escucharla—siento mucho lo de ayer.

Ren no podía negar que se sentía dolido con sus palabras, pero en realidad se encontraba muy confundido.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—No me expresé de la manera correcta y terminé haciéndole creer que no lo quiero en mi vida—Kyoko se sentía muy apenada, ni siquiera podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos—pero es que entiendo el hecho de que quiera estar con otras personas, ya que usted no tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarme, sí usted desea ver a Morizumi Kimiko…yo…

— ¿Kimiko-san?

Ren ahora comprendía un poco más las cosas. ¿Kyoko creía que le gustaba Morizumi Kimiko y por ello quería alejarse para no entrometerse entre ellos? Bueno, ahora que lo sabía, no le gustaba para nada la situación.

Mientras tanto, Yashiro observaba atentamente la escena y pronto se unió Kotonami Kanae quién pasaba por ahí y al verlos, se detuvo para darle apoyo a su amiga si así lo requería.

—Si usted desea verla, entenderé perfectamente que no pueda acompañarme seguido como suele hacerlo…—Kyoko seguía su cantaleta sin fin.

—Ya veo, así que crees que me gusta Kimiko-san y es por eso que me dijiste que no tenía por qué estar a tu lado.

—Sí, pero no es porque yo no lo necesite, es solo que lo hago para no generar malentendidos con ella, usted es muy importante para mí, así que…

Ren quedó sorprendido por esa frase. Quería saber más, quería saber qué tan importante era para ella.

—Mogami-san, yo no te dejaré, de ninguna manera lo haré y no es porque me sienta obligado a cuidarte por ser mi kouhai. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!—el actor estaba empezando a enojarse. Ella siempre pensaba en las otras personas y ahora malentendía la situación, lo cual ni siquiera entendía el por qué. Pero, ¿y lo que él sentía? ¿y lo que él quería?

—Yo prefiero estar a tu lado, no digas cosas como que estarás bien sin mí, no me trates como si no fuera nada para ti.

—Lo siento—Kyoko en verdad se sentía mal por aquel malentendido.

—No necesitas disculparte, yo no te cuido porque lo vea como una obligación o un deber, yo estoy a tu lado porque así lo quiero, porque me siento cómodo con tu presencia, con tu compañía—Ren necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro.

Kyoko había empezado a llorar. Se sentía muy mal con todo lo ocurrido.

—Tsuruga-san, puede estar exasperado por todas la cosas que le dije, pero ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

—Dime.

— ¿Es cierto que a usted le gusta Kimiko? Hasta le regaló un anillo en el día blanco…

—Mira—Ren puso una mano en su frente intentando calmarse—no me gusta ser el centro de malentendidos, así que solo diré esto. No sé de dónde sacaste la estúpida idea que a mí me gusta Kimiko-san, pero ese anillo fue un regalo que Yashiro-san escogió para que yo diera a algunas personas en el día blanco, en ese entonces trabajaba con ella, así que al dárselo me obligó a ponérselo.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

—Además, ella según entiendo tiene a alguien.

—Entonces, ¿fue rechazado?

Eso había colmado la paciencia de Ren, ¿por qué no podía entender que Kimiko no tenía nada que ver en su vida?

— ¡La que me gusta eres tú! ¡Maldita sea!—la furia que tenía, había hecho lo que hasta ahora había sido imposible. No solo se le había confesado, si no que se lo había gritado y frente a Yashiro y Kanae.

Kyoko se había puesto blanca de la impresión. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Por esa gran confesión inesperada, Yashiro comenzó a llorar emocionado. Su representado al fin había dicho todo. Mouko-san amablemente le extendió un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que Kyoko pudo preguntar.

— ¡No me salgas, con "eh"! ¡Dije que Kimiko-san tiene novio, tú eres la que me gusta y que jamás he tenido nada que ver con ella!—oh sí, lo había dicho todo— ¡Estoy bastante cansado por hoy! ¡¿Has entendido todo?!

Kyoko cayó de rodillas totalmente sonrojada. ¡Su sempai se le había declarado! ¡A él no le gustaba Kimiko, si no ella! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—Sí…—fue lo único que pudo responder. ¿Quién podría decir algo más que solo sí si se te declaran de esa manera? Especialmente si dicha declaración viene de la persona a la que amas en secreto.

Ren soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Ah, mucho mejor.

No había nada mejor que quitarte ese gran secreto de encima. Especialmente si se lo gritas para no dejarle ninguna duda al respecto.


End file.
